Battleground
by bushlaboo
Summary: For two years Lord Voldemort has being laying low and gaining power, now he's ready to make his move on Harry and Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: First off all standard disclaimers apply. I rated this PG-13 for Dark themes and future character death, if you have a problem with character death I suggest not reading this.  As for spoilers through OotP, but since this takes place in the trio's 7th year events since then are all made-up.  Ah, anything else? Oh I tried going completely cannon, hopefully I've achieved that … oh and, pairings: Harry/Ginny/Neville, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Pansy.

Battleground

Chapter 1: No Such Thing as a Safe Place

"The stage is set," The Dark Lord informed his followers.  Since coming face-to-face with Harry Potter and Dumbledore at the Department of Mysteries he had been laying low.  Quietly his reach stretched out, spreading like a poisonous fog, as he accumulated new followers.  

They looked up at him eagerly.  The moment they'd been waiting for, the moment he promised them was almost at hand.  Standing behind him, on either side, were to his two most trusted Death Eaters – Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.  

"In one month's time we make our move.  No longer shall muggles and mudbloods threaten to taint our world or bloodlines," he said fiercely, his red eyes glowing.  His reptilian appearance had improved over the last two years; his skin now had a natural color though it remained scaly.  His harsh hissing voice was once again silky and smooth, pure seduction to the ear.

Raising his goblet high he offered this toast, "To the death of Harry Potter and the beginning of a new reality."  His loyal minions followed his lead toasting with him, but while they drank the deepest red wine Voldemort enjoyed the thick and tangy taste of blood.

~*~

The Next Morning 

An intense pain shot through Harry's head.  The throbbing started at his jagged lightening bolt-shaped scar.  It was the scar that made him famous.  He was The Boy Who Lived, the baby who Lord Voldemort had been unable to kill – but that hadn't stopped the Dark Lord from taking his parents' lives or leaving his mark.  Harry knew what the pain meant.  It was a lesson hard learned.  Voldemort was up to something.  He could feel it through their connection.  He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a cure that he hadn't seen any images flash in his mind.

Harry was actually grateful to Professor Snape for teaching him the fine and difficult art of occlumency.  For the most part it kept Voldemort from entering his mind and vise versa – still it hadn't stopped the flashes of pain.

"Harry?" Hermione asked touching his arm.  "You all right?"

Harry forced a smile as he looked down at her.  He was taller then her by a whole foot, as was Ron, his other best friend.  Still as the years went by his brainy once bucked-tooth and bushy haired hair friend had grown into a beauty.  A rare beauty, Harry thought, with her mind and heart.  Behind her was Ron, red headed and freckled, playing Quidditch helped shape his body.  His hands rested companionably on her shoulders.  It was simple connection but a very intimate one since the two had started dating not long ago.

"Yes," he answered.

"You're lying," Ron stated.  His smile hadn't faltered but concern flooded his blue eyes.

Harry shook his head.  That was the problem with having best friends that knew him so well; he couldn't hide anything from them.  Not that he tried to, often that is.  "My scar hurts," he confided.  There was no need to say more, both Ron and Hermione understood what that meant.  "It's nothing," Harry insisted.  "Come on," he said jerking his shoulder, "or we'll be late."

They nodded mutely.  There wasn't much they could say and it wasn't exactly as if they could help, Hermione mused linking her hand in Ron's.

~*~

Later during lunch the Gryffindor table buzzed with conversation.  Harry paid it little mind as he stirred the food around on his plate.  

From beside Harry, Ginny cast her brother a worried look.  Ron shook his head making it clear that they shouldn't talk about now.  Ginny frowned.  Harry had been her first crush, and was, in fact, her current crush.  After causally dating a slew of Gryffindors and even a Ravenclaw Ginny had finally realized why the relationships never worked out – she was still infatuated with, if not in love with, Harry Potter.  The problem was that Harry had never looked at her, not really, she was and would always be she feared Ron's baby sister in Harry's eyes.

Sitting across the table from Ginny, Neville sighed.  There was nothing he liked better then looking at Ginny Weasley.  Except for talking to her.  Ginny was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts in Neville estimation and ever since attending the dace with her he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind.  It hurt watching her date others, but there was little he could do about it, because she only thought of him as a friend.

"I wonder who died," Draco laughed taking in the long faces of the Gryffindor table from across the Great Hall.  Nothing gave him more pleasure then seeing Harry Potter miserable.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed at his joke.  His loyal henchmen didn't quite get the joke but then again they weren't exactly the brightest students at Hogwarts.

"You're so witty Draco," Pansy cooed smiling up at him batting her eyelashes.  The two had been dating on and off for years now.  Draco wasn't always kind and every time they broke-up Pansy swore she would never speak to him again.  That oath never lasted long.  Tall, muscular, and drop-dead gorgeous she could never get enough of Draco Malfoy, even if he had a cruel streak.

"Thanks luv," Draco winked running his hand up her thigh.  Pansy blushed at the touch.  It was a struggle but Draco managed not to roll his eyes at her.  Pansy was nothing but a distraction, someone to kill time with until he got what he really wanted.  His blue eyes focused on Cho Chang.  The willowy Ravenclaw had been his ultimate fantasy conquest since he found out that Harry wanted her.  Since their disastrous attempt at a relationship in their fifth year, Potter hadn't shown interest in another, so Draco figured Harry still wanted her.  Which meant of course that he had to have her first.

~*~

"Head Master," Severus Snape said softly.

Dumbledore looked up from his chair and into the dark eyes of one of his most trusted professors.  "Yes Severus?"

"A private word please," Severus, requested his eyes scanning the Great Hall for any mischief.

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded.  He rose from his chair regally. His long flowing white beard and aging body masked his great power. Cupping his hands he walked out of the Great Hall with Severus at his side.  "I take it that you have ill news," the Head Master stated.

Severus nodded, "I believe that I have been found out," he informed Dumbledore.  "The Dark Lord called his followers to him last night … I was not included.  What was said was not shared with me." Severus felt his stomach roll.  He had continued on with the ruse of being a loyal Death Eater and that ruse had cost him.  He hadn't complained though, he never would, simply put he would do anything for Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned, "It seems that I've placed you in great danger Severus.  For that I am sorry."

"You have no need to be," Severus assured him.  "We all face this danger and I would do it all again."

"I know," Dumbledore smiled patting Severus' arm.  "I am very grateful to you Severus.  You've risked much for our cause," he paused, "I fear whatever Voldemort has planned is upon us.  We're all at risk now, especially Harry."

"Are you going to call the Aurors to Hogwarts?" Severus inquired.

"Not just yet," Dumbledore replied.  His blue eyes met Severus' black orbs, "We cannot risk alerting Voldemort."

"Head Master," Severus said and then paused, how did one argue with Albus Dumbledore? "It was from Lucius Malfoy that I heard the news. He his loyal to The Dark Lord, which means he wanted us to know about the meeting."

"Exactly," Dumbledore said with a brilliant smile.  "We will not play into Voldemort's hands."

"Ah," Severus breathed out with a slight smile understanding Dumbledore.  "Just let me know what you need of me and when."

"You can count on that Severus."

~*~

Out in the Forbidden Forest Lucius met with his master.  "It's been handled," he informed the Dark Lord with a bow.  Standing up straight again he handed Voldemort a small leather envelope.

"Well done," Voldemort congratulated.  He now had the last ingredient he needed.  Within the month the potion would be ready.  Noticing his right hand's longing glance back at the castle he said, "You'll be reunited with your son soon Lucius and your family will sit with high regard in the society I build."

"Nothing could please me more," Lucius replied.

~*~

Ron watched as Harry winced and rubbed his scar furiously.  They still had a good twenty minutes before classes.  "How about a walk Harry?" he suggested, hoping the fresh air and silence would help.

Glancing up Harry met his friend's eyes, his own filled with gratitude.  "Brilliant idea," he said standing.

"I'll see you in class," Ron told Hermione kissing her cheek.

"Be sure not to be late," she told them looking lovingly up at Ron.

"Yes Madame," Ron saluted before joining Harry.  Side by side they walked out of the Great Hall.

From the professors' table the two were watched with great interest.


	2. Missed Opportunities

Battleground Chapter 2: Missed Opportunities Two Days Later 

It had been a foolish idea, Ginny thought, as she looked up at Harry.  His face was slack with shock.  It was obvious that her confession had caught him completely off guard.  And as the seconds eked by into minutes it was increasingly clear that Harry didn't return her sentiments.

Ginny was tempted, ever so tempted, to blame the most mortifying moment of her life on Hermione Granger.  It was her friend's advice that led her here after all, not that Hermione knew who'd caught her eye when she sought out the elder girl's advice.

_"How did you get Ron to notice you?" I inquired of my brother's girlfriend._

_"Hmm?" The sound came from Hermione as she lifted her head from a book.  Blinking she looked at me.  "What was that?"_

_"Never mind," I muttered, but at Hermione's scolding look I asked again, "How did you get Ron to notice you?"_

_Hermione looked at me carefully.  She knew full well how Ron felt about me dating, well anyone, namely he didn't like it one bit.  He always made such a fuss; he'd always been the most protective of my brothers.  Finally, Hermione answered carefully, "I suppose by being there."_

_"That's not an answer," I remarked, my tone laced with sarcasm._

_She had the decency to blush.  "I don't know what to say.  Truly," Hermione insisted.  Her brow furled, a sure sign that she was thinking on something carefully.  "As far as I knew I was just Hermione to him … some asexual buddy, with brains," she added._

_"Well that changed, obviously," I pointed out._

_"I know," she said with a goofy smile.  "The thing of it is, I'm not sure when it changed for Ron.  He told me that he'd been wanting to ask me out long before he ever did, but when I asked how long, well he turned all red and started stumbling over his words.  So I took pity on him by kissing him and we never addressed the issue again."_

_"So when did it change for you?"_

_"It didn't," she replied.  I looked at her skeptically and she blushed.  "Well it didn't," she said obviously embarrassed.  "I sort of always fancied Ron … I just figured, since he was the way he was with me, that he didn't feel the same."_

_"But you dated other people … Viktor.  I remember Ron being so upset about that," I reminded her._

_Hermione grinned, "Well that's when I suspected that he might like me, but I admit that I tortured him so with it, since he refused to say so."_

_"Well what if the guy you liked didn't react like Ron did?" I asked, seeking her opinion.  "Would you have ever," I paused and then very quietly to ensure secrecy continued, "told him?"_

_Hermione's eyes widened.  "Well I … I suppose so," she answered.  "I mean it's the logical thing to do," she nodded, obviously comfortable with that reasoning, "particularly if you want to know for certain one way or another.  If you don't ask the answer is always no." _

After two days of rolling around Hermione's advice in her head, Ginny had finally worked up the courage to speak with Harry.  Hearing no would hurt, she decided, but having no answer at all would have been worse.  But to be completely honest with herself she hadn't expected the answer to be no.

Though she did her best to hold them back, Ginny could feel the tears stinging her eyes.  Crying in front of Harry just wouldn't do.  "Never mind Harry," she gulped.

"Ginny …" Harry finally spoke but the tiny redhead turned on her heels and hurried down the hallway.  He watched helplessly as she disappeared around the corner.  Harry wasn't even certain what he would have said to her if she had stayed.

_"Well I like you Harry," Ginny informed him, her eyes bright with a smile on her face._

Well of course she liked him, he thought shaking his head as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just taken place.  But when Ginny, little Ginny Weasley, had made it clear just **_how_**she liked him, by kissing him ever so lightly – well every last thought flew from his mind.

"She kissed me," Harry said touching his lips.  Only the empty hallway heard him.  He winced thinking about how he just stood there dumbfound, even as the smile faded from her face and hurt flooded her eyes.  "I'm such a prat," he muttered.

Harry started to follow her but after a few steps realized that it was probably too late for that.  "I blew it."  Of course, he wasn't exactly sure that he wanted that kind of relationship with Ginny.  She was Ginny after all – not that there was anything wrong with that.  Ginny was … brave for one, he finally managed to think.  And smart, not to mention funny, loyal, and was a great person to just be around.  

He now that she had planted herself into his mind Harry had to admit that her soft red hair and bright blue eyes were appealing.  Very appealing.

It was also clear that he hurt her.  And that was the last thing in the world he ever wanted to do.  Ginny, well she was family, not that he ever thought of her in a brotherly fashion.  Now that was telling, he realized.  He started to go after her again when he felt another flash of pain. 

"I really am a prat," Harry muttered turning in the opposite direction that Ginny went.  He couldn't talk to her now.  Too much was happening with Voldemort that he didn't know about, not to mention the fact that he wasn't exactly sure what he felt for Ginny.  He couldn't talk to her about it until he was, he decided.

~*~

"Draco please," Cho asked her voice soft.  He had cornered her in the empty classroom and refused to let her leave.  At first she'd been annoyed, majorly so.  Draco Malfoy was an arrogant, self-centered snob.  He was also a Slytherin, which was telling enough.

When she tried to force her way past him he grabbed hold and hadn't let go.  His grip wasn't painful but firm.  Though she hated to admit it being so close to him was thrilling.  Her breath at caught at his touch and the cocky bastard grinned at her.  Then honey words poured forth from his mouth.  Cho could barely think beyond his luscious lips to grasp their full meaning.

Beautiful.  Intelligent.  Captivating.  The words seduced her.  Cho desperately wanted to believe in them – to believe that she was all of those things.

Her dark eyes had grown wide and her breathing had become jagged.  Draco couldn't help the grin that touched his lips.  He had her completely in his thrall now.  He knew had to be careful though, everyone knew his reputation and if he wanted to succeed he'd have to move slowly.

Lifting his hand to her hair, he stoked the silky tress.  He felt her shudder in anticipation.  Draco knew to ask, "Let me kiss you?"

"I …" Cho paused, for the life of her she couldn't remember a single reason to say no.  She nodded ever so slightly and felt Draco pulling her in closer to him.  His muscular frame was against hers and his lips were close enough to feel their warmth.

"DRACO!" Pansy hollered, her voice echoed off the walls of the room breaking the spell.  "What do you think you're doing?" she seethed yanking him away from Cho.  Temper flaring she turned on Cho.  "Why you little …" her words turned into a scream when Draco lifted her up from behind.

"Enough," he ordered.

Shaking Cho felt reality sink back in.  It felt like a slap to the face.  She glared at Draco who was busy trying to prevent Pansy from kicking him.  "I hate you," she declared with such passion that it caught Draco off guard allowing Pansy to kick him in the shin.

"She's not the only one," Pansy huffed.  "We're done for good," she promised and turned to stalk out of the room as Cho had done.

Grabbing her wrist Draco turned her back around.  "Now you don't mean that Pansy," he said, his voice cajoling.  Pansy pushed at him but it did little good.

"Let me go Draco," she hissed.

Having failed in his attempt Draco wasn't about to lose a willing bed partner.  With one hand holding her arms Draco used his free hand to stroke her cheek.  He knew exactly how to turn the situation around.  His blue eyes flooded with relief.  "I knew Crabbe was wrong."

"Wrong?" Pansy questioned twisting.  "Draco what are you talking about?"

"He said he saw you with a Hufflepuff …"

"A what!" Pansy shrieked.  "As if I'd even talk to a Huffle-" Draco's lips stopped her words.  His quick and agile tongue darted into her mouth.  His skillful lips had her softening and falling into the kiss.

~*~

The tears were freely falling when Ginny ran into the Gryffindor Common Room.  She wanted nothing more than to run up to her room, throw herself on her bed and cry her heart out.  She didn't get her wish.

"Whoa," the words whooshed out of Neville's mouth as Ginny's body collided with his.  Hearing her sniffles he looked down at her as she tried to brush past him.  "Ginny?  Ginny what's wrong?"

"Not—nothing," she said through her tears.  The room around her was a blur.

"Here," Neville said taking her hand and leading her to a chair.  "Don't worry, no one else is here."  Searching his robes for a moment he pulled out a handkerchief.  "Here," he said offering it to her.

"Than—thank you Neville," Ginny said wiping her eyes.

Neville pulled up the closest chair and settled down next to her.  "No then," he said patting her shoulder.  "What's wrong?  And don't say nothing," he warned.  "We both know that's not true."

Ginny nodded weakly.  "I know … I just can't tell you."

Neville frowned.  "Ginny we're friends, house mates, family then you know.  House is family at Hogwarts, so tell me," he implored.  "I want to help you."  That earned him a smile.  It was only a faint one but it was enough for Neville.

"I just made a fool of myself," Ginny confided.  "I told a boy that I like him. Harry," she said his name without meaning too, but Ginny trusted Neville completely. She knew he wouldn't tell.  "He didn't feel the same way."

Neville felt his heart sink.  Ginny liked Harry.  And Harry, well he wasn't fool, he'd come around.  Knowing that she needed a friend, Neville took her hand reassuringly, "It will all work out.  You'll see," he told her.

"Oh Neville," Ginny sighed.  "You really are the best friend a person could have."

And that Neville realized was his problem.  He would always be _just_ a friend.


	3. The Traitor Within

Battleground Chapter 3: The Traitor Within 

"I still can't believe the advice you gave Ginny," Ron muttered.  It had been a whole week of awkward meetings in the hallways between his baby sister and best friend.  Ginny had taken to sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor table with Neville and some of her fellow sixth years.  It was a bloody mess.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this," Hermione said arranging the blanket.  Spring had finally come to Hogwarts.  The sun shined down warmly on the lake and a soft breeze whispered through the trees.  It was their only free afternoon and they promised to leave all the troubles behind and just enjoy each other's company.

"Sorry," Ron sighed settling down next to her.  Wrapping his arms around Hermione he pulled her close.  He tucked her head between his head and shoulder and buried his face in her hair.  The familiar scent and softness of her hair comforted him.  "I just hate seeing them both so unhappy."

"Me too," Hermione concurred running a soothing hand up and down Ron's arm.  "I even feel a bit guilty." Two of her dearest friends were miserable while she was ecstatically happy, it just didn't seem fair. "Not about my advice … Ginny did ask after all."

"I know.  I just wish …" Ron trailed off.  His gaze fell on the lake.  He remembered during their fourth year being down in that lake, he'd been the bait for one of Harry's tasks.

Hermione twisted in Ron's embrace and cupped his face so that he would look at her. "You said you weren't mad with me."

Ron kissed her forehead.  "I'm not," he said on a slight laugh.  "At least not anymore.  Not even five minutes," he grumbled playfully.  "All you have to do is look at me, with that sad look of yours, and I'm a goner."

"I love you too," Hermione said softly.  It was the first time either of them said the words.

"I … well bugger me," Ron said flushing.  "I wanted to be the first to say it."

Hermione grinned.  "You haven't actually said it yet."

Ron tugged a hand through his red hair.  "You're a handful you know that, don't you?  Smart, stubborn, brave, beautiful," he said caressing her cheek.  "And I love you.  I think I always have and I know I always will."

~*~

Standing before a large stone hearth gold flames played on the Dark Lord's face. His pale scaly skin took on an unnatural glow before the fire.  A large pot of semi-clear liquid bubbled above the flames.  "Three more weeks," Voldemort said his red eyes gleaming with anticipation.  "Hogwarts will be in chaos," he said gleefully turning to face Lucius and Bellatrix.  "I can see it now … friend turning against friend.  Potter's little band of helpers will do him little good."

"Fighting one and other instead of us," Lucius smirked.  The sewage that would spew forth from students and professors alike was a thing of beauty.  All the anger and resentment, the bile that people held back would rush upon them and fill Hogwarts with such volatile hatred.

"A masterful plan Lord," Bellatrix agreed with a slight bow.  "Lord?"

Voldemort laughed, "I know what you wish to ask Bellatrix.  Yes," he consented with a nod, "you may kill the Longbottom brat.  And if you insist on it Lucius," he continued his eyes falling on the younger man, "you can look after your son.  I have no doubt he's created an enemy or two at Hogwarts.  He will make a fine addition to our ranks when the time comes."

~*~

"Ginny," Harry called out running down the hallway to catch up with her.  It was the first time he'd seen her by herself all week.  At first he had welcomed the distance she had purposely put between them, but as the week went on he missed her more and more.  Missing her hurt.

"Harry," Ginny said tartly when he stopped a few feet from her.  He has some nerve, she thought, he went a week without even looking at her and had the audacity to look hurt by her cool greeting. _Boys_.

"Hi," he said somewhat out of breath.  Harry hadn't known what to expect, certainly not the barely polite greeting he's received, though he supposed he deserved it.  At her silence he continued, "It feels like forever since …" he trailed off, last talk wasn't the way to go, of that he was certain.

"Yes?" Ginny questioned.  The baffled and confused look on Harry's face was doing her in.  It touched her so completely, but the last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself again.

"Well … I …"

"There you are Ginny," Neville said coming up the stairwell.  He stopped on the top step when he spotted Harry.  His eyes went wide.

"The study session in the library," Ginny said remembering where she had been headed. "Right."

"If you're busy," Neville said dropping his eyes.  He could be Ginny's friends and Harry's, but he couldn't watch them come together, it was too excruciating.

Ginny looked back up at Harry.  "Are we?" she asked.

His shoulders sank.  "No," Harry replied softly.  He saw pain flickered in her eyes before she turned away from him.

Forcing a smile Ginny walked towards Neville.  "Come on," she said her voice a little to cheerful.

~*~

In the kitchen the House Elves were busy preparing dinner.  Dobby shifted his miss-matched clothing so it wouldn't get caught when he lifted the chopped vegetables into the stew.  As they fell into the steaming broth liquidly plops could be heard.  Stepping back Dobby grinned with satisfaction.

Everything suddenly blurred and the kindness seeped from Dobby's face.  From behind Dobby's big blue eyes, Voldemort looked on.

Buried deep inside his own mind Dobby quaked.  It was happening again.  He always knew when _it_ happened, but could never remember that _it _occurred afterwards.  Hearing the invaders thoughts Dobby knew Hogwarts was in trouble.  Though he promised never to save Harry Potter's life again, he repeated what he knew over and over again so that this time he would remember.

"Dobby?  Dobby come on," another House Elf said, "or dinner will be late."

Dobby shook himself.  "Sorry," he said with an easy going smile.  "We'll need more vegetables don't you think?"

The other Elf examined the stew.  "Another batch at least."

Happily back at work Dobby didn't remember a thing.


	4. And Chaos Reigned

Battleground Chapter 4: And Chaos Reigned 

N. E. W. T. S. were rapidly approaching but for once studying wasn't Hermione Granger's top priority.  The realization worried her.  To her studying was not just about getting good grades and proving herself – it was a passion.  Knowledge, seeking and acquiring it, was one of her greatest joys.  Not her only one though, she reminded herself, thinking of Ron.  A goofy look crossed over her face as she did.

However, Ron wasn't the only thing that kept her from studying over the past three weeks, Hermione thought, her grin fading.  Two of her oldest and dearest friends were hurt and confused.  Blasted advice!  Half the time Hermione felt like she never should have advised Ginny.  Of course the situation would still be there.  Ginny would still have feelings for Harry and he wouldn't know.  Now at least they were suffering together, not the most comforting of thoughts admittedly.

Now Hermione feared Neville's heart was on the line as well.  Ginny didn't see it, perhaps she couldn't, but it was plain to Hermione.  Every time the two were together and Harry attempted to talk to Ginny, which never went well – why did boys turn into bumbling fools around girls? The light tended to fade from Neville's eyes.  He seemed to be expecting Harry and Ginny to work things out, which Hermione expected as will if Harry would speak and Ginny would listen.  So far that was not working.

Hermione didn't know what to do.  Neville was a good friend.  Harry was one of her best friends.  Ginny was a dear friend and her boyfriend's beloved sister.  As love triangles went it was a mess.  A _bloody_ mess.

Someone was going to get hurt.  She really couldn't see away for the situation to play out without that happening.  

~*~

_It_ was happening again.  Dobby watched from inside his mind, as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named poured something in the sauces of all the dishes, and the stews, and the puddings for dessert.  The liquid was clear, but Dobby knew it was no good.

What was he doing to Hogwarts?  The pot and ladle he'd been using disappeared.

Dobby heard himself laugh.  It was unlike any sound he'd ever heard himself make before.  I'll remember, he promised himself.  He had to.

"You won't," Dobby heard his voice.  "Won't what?" he said a moment later slightly confused as stood before the pudding.  Something was nagging at him, but Dobby wasn't sure what … probably the fact that he wasn't on desserts.  "Meat pies, I have meat pies to make."

~*~

The Next Day 

The temperament at Hogwarts had steadily deteriorated throughout the day.  Professors found themselves breaking up spats of all sorts; they also found themselves in them.  The entire school was buzzing with recounts of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall all but exchanging blows in the hallway.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Pansy squealed.  Her voice has higher and harder then normal.  She herself had already had numerous words with Draco that day.

"It was wicked," Draco concurred filling in the Slytherins who happened to miss the action.  They were snickering loudly when Harry, Ron and Hermione passed by.  "Snape should of hit the old bat," he said loudly enough for them to hear.

"Take that back!" Harry snapped.  His emotions had been all over the place all morning, not mention that fact that his scar had been throbbing non-stop.  He couldn't remember feeling like this since his fifth year.  He had the worst urge to hit something, or someone, and Draco had just given him the perfect excuse.

Draco laughed mockingly.  "No."

Harry sprung, fist connecting with Draco's jaw.  Stumbling back, Draco acted quickly and hunched low to miss Harry's next swing.  Charging forward, Draco pushed Harry into the Great Hall, the wooden doors groaned open under their combined weight.

"Harry stop it!" Hermione hollered as other students filed into the Hall for dinner, seeing the battle they stopped and formed a circle around them.  Encouragements were shouted out as Draco and Harry wrestled on the floor.  "We have to stop this," Hermione insisted tugging on Ron's robes.

His blue eyes were focused on the fight.  He cheered when Harry landed another blow on Draco.  "No we don't.  Malfoy has it coming."

"Ron," Hermione struggled to stay cool.  "He could be expelled."

"Get off it Hermione," he said pulling away from her.  "Did you ever think that things would be better if you left them alone."

"Really Ron!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes.  As more students poured in they were being tousled around.  "This is different."

"Just lay off Hermione," he ordered.  "Hey," he cried when a small form pushed past him.  "Ginny!"  She didn't stop.  "Ginny," he called again into the crowd and started to follow her.

"Ron …"

"NOT NOW," he yelled jerking away from Hermione to follow his sister.

"You're a tramp Pansy," Cho taunted.  "And everyone knows it!"

"Why you," Pansy seethed.  Moving quickly she grabbed a hold of Cho's long dark hair and started to pull.

"Ouch!" Cho cried, tears stinging her eyes.

"We have to stop this," McGonagall said as she, Dumbledore and Snape came upon the scene.

"State the obvious some more why don't you," Severus grumbled.

"Ahhhh!" Pansy screamed.  She hadn't expected the willowy Cho to toss her so effectively.  She rammed into Harry knocking him off Draco and proceeded to landed on Draco herself with a thump.

"Get off me you cow!" Draco wheezed out.

Pansy's eyes bulged.  "Beast!  Jerk!" she shrieked flailing him with her fists.

Harry spun out and crashed into Neville.  "Hello," he said with a slight grin.  Blood trickled from his cut lip.

Temper flashed in Neville's eyes. "Hello," he answered before pushing Harry to the ground.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out seeing Neville standing over him.

"Stop it!" Ron ordered, finally catching up to her.  Forcing her to turn around was a struggle; she was clawing at him so she could get to Harry, who Neville was currently sitting on.

"Let me go Ronald!"

"Not until you get your senses back," he said shaking her.  "I thought your foolish crush was over years ago."

"It's not foolish.  And it's not a crush," Ginny declared tears shimmering in her eyes.  "I love him."

"BLOODY HELL!"

The sounds of bedlam echoed off the walls as the professors did their best to break up the fights.  But whenever they stopped one fight another popped up, and soon they were fighting amongst themselves.

"Get off!" Harry hollered pushing Neville of him.  Neville tumbled to the floor and there was a crack when his head hit wood.  The sound made Harry feel sick.  "Neville?" he asked gently shaking his friend. Neville was his friend, Harry reminded himself.  Neville didn't answer but he continued to breath steadily.

Looking around the room it dawned on Harry that something was _very_ wrong.  He sought out Ron and Hermione – Ron and Ginny were yelling at each other, engaged in a battle of tug-of-war with her robes and Hermione was rolling on the floor with a Slytherin girl doing her best to pull the blonde's hair out.  It was madness.

"_No chaos_," said the voice that filled his head.  Pain, hot and searing, tore though his mind as Voldemort and his Death Eaters filled the Great Hall.


	5. The Cost of Victory

Battleground Chapter 5: The Cost of Victory 

Their entrance did not go unnoticed.  Professor Snape pounced on Lucius Malfoy the second he saw him.  "Father," Harry heard Draco call out.  The Death Eaters spread forth to take on other teachers; those not engaged in battle picked a fight with a student or stood back and enjoyed the show.

And it was a show.  A mad house's entertainment.  Chaos as Voldemort called it reigned around him.  Harry could hear the grunts and curses of his fellow students as they fought each other.  Brother against sister, friend against friend, boyfriend against girlfriend, professor against professor until the Death Eaters arrived.  This was hell, Harry thought.  His home, the place he felt safest was under attack, and crumbling against the weight of Voldemort.

Harry's gazed locked with Voldemort's narrowed red eyes as he picked himself up off the floor.  He was alone in this he realized.  Voldemort obviously wanted it that way, made it that way, he thought bitterly, as he gripped his wand tight.

"_You're all alone Harry_," the voice taunted from inside his head.

For a terrifying moment Harry let his eyes scan the room.  All of the professors, including Dumbledore, were engaged in battle – wands out and voices raised.  Most of the students were physically beating on each other, though a few a pulled out their wands as well.  It was nightmare come to life.

His green eyes focused on Voldemort again.  He used his time wisely, he was closer now, wand at the ready.

Harry knew he had to concentrate.  Since hearing the prophecy he had know that this moment would come down between him and Voldemort alone.  But alone in a room full of pandemonium was not how he pictured it – he certainly couldn't picture winning here amongst the madness.  Voldemort probably counted on that too and it gave Harry all that more reason not to let it happen.

Voldemort's first curse came at him so swiftly that Harry didn't know how he countered it.

Like a snake Voldemort moved in closer, curses flying at him.  Some hit him, knocking him off balance.  When one of his own curses hit Voldemort Harry let out a victorious cry.  He wasn't going down without a fight.

Around him everything was a blur of color and sound, a pair of fierce red eyes kept coming closer.  Harry felt his palms go sweaty.  How to stop Voldemort without using an unforgivable curse?  Was that even possible?

He saw Voldemort raise his wand high.  He heard the words, "Avada Kedavra," and blinked unable to react instinctually.  

Harry watched eyes wide as a form swept in front of him.  The robes were unmistakable.  "Head Master," he cried as fear swept through his heart.  Dumbledore stumbled backwards into Harry.  Seeing him fall the other professors raced to take on Voldemort, their love for Dumbledore stronger then the spell Voldemort put them under.  Death Eaters surround him as his howl of rage filled the room.

Cushioning Dumbledore's fall Harry did his best to help the laboring old man.  "Harry … my boy," he breathed out, his voice strained.

"Fawkes!" Harry called, his own tears falling on Dumbledore's face.

"Too late … listen … " Dumbledore coughed.  "Love … in you … remember," he instructed Harry with his last breath.

"No!" Harry cried.  "Please don't leave.  We need," he moaned hugging Dumbledore's still frame.  

Dumbledore's words swarmed in his mind along with his grief.  Suddenly Harry knew what he had to do.  With purposed he pushed up off the ground and strode forward, wiping the blood from his mouth. He knew how to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore had given him the key.  Using a spell to clear the way Harry smirked at Voldemort, "You lose," he shouted before pushing his bloodstained hand into Voldemort's face.

Voldemort cried out in pain as if the Crucio Curse was being applied.  Harry forced his blood-encrusted fingers into Voldemort's mouth.   His blood pumped through Voldemort like poison.

Harry watched as Voldemort's skin turned ashy and finally burst into flame.  Drained, he dropped to the floor as the chaos continued around him.

~*~

"Harry?" Ginny asked again but he didn't respond.  Though she'd been sure she'd cried all she could, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.  Around them were the last remnants of the battle that had taken place; the death toll was high, and wounding.  Cho and even Pansy, but most painfully of all, Dumbledore.

Looking past Harry, Ginny spied Draco crying over his father and aunt's body.  For the first time she truly felt for him.

Many of their fellow students had been bruised but a few, including Neville and Hermione, needed to be taken to the Hospital Wing.  It appeared the Bellatrix had used the Crucio Curse on Neville and until he woke up they wouldn't know how badly it affected him.

"He needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing," Professor McGonagall said hold her broken arm.  "I can't carry him Severus.  Will you take him?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Good, I'll stay with Draco," she said.  She looked worriedly down at Harry before making her way to stand vigil with Draco over his family.

"What about the other Death Eaters?" Ginny asked as Professor Snape picked Harry up.

"The Aurors will catch those who fled," Snape assured her.  "None will protect them now that The Dark Lord is gone."


	6. Epilogue: Mourning

Battleground Epilogue: Mourning 

Three days after the final battle things had finally started to settle down at Hogwarts.  They weren't back to normal and Minerva McGonagall, new Head Master of Hogwarts, doubted that the school she loved so much would ever truly be the same again.  Sitting in her new office, Dumbledore's office as it would always be to her, she couldn't picture changing a thing.

Mourning Dumbledore, her oldest and greatest friend, was difficult for everyone.  Hargrid had yet to stop crying.  Students walked around the castle hollowed-eyed.  But Minerva wouldn't allow the school Dumbledore loved so well to crumble on her watch.

The comforting presence of a familiar face was needed, so she brought Remus Lupin back.  His presence had cheered a number of students.  But happy smiles faded quickly, for now that was to be expected.

"Severus," Minerva greeted warmly as the Potions Master entered the office.

"Head Master," he said, his voice pained.  "I wanted to apologize about the other day."

"It was the potion Severus …"

"It shouldn't be excused.  Dumbledore wouldn't have accepted it," Severus said.

"No," Minerva smiled, "he would have some words of wisdom, unfortunately I have none to offer now.  We had words Severus.  For the sake of Hogwarts and Dumbledore's memory we have to put them behind us and move forward.  Hogwarts must remain."

"Then we are of accord," he replied.  His dark eyes scanned the room sadly.  "I would have died for him."

"As we all would, but that's not a choice he would have given us," Minerva sighed.  "That's why he didn't call the Aurors.  Somehow, damn him, he knew."

Severus laughed, "Awful habit that was."  Minerva joined in his laughter, she couldn't agree more.

~*~

Hospital Wing 

"You never scare me like that again," Ron, scolded Hermione.  "Taking on a Death Eater," he said shaking his head.  "What were you thinking?"

"I was just interfering," Hermione teased.

Ron flushed, "I'll never live that down will I?"

"No," she giggled.  As quickly as she started, Hermione stopped.  It didn't feel right to giggle.  "How's Neville?"

"Good," Ron said accepting the sobering of her mood.  "He doesn't remember much about being cursed, so that's a blessing."

"A needed one," she said sadly.

Ron lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.  "There's more," he informed her.  "You have been out for three days."

"What?" Hermione asked.

As if hearing her question Harry and Ginny walked into her cubical hand and hand.  Though Harry looked worse for ware, it was clear that this sadness was eased some but the red head beside him.  "You're awake," Harry said happily.

"Thank goodness," Ginny said leaning over the bed to hug Hermione.  "Ron's been so worried."

"He wasn't the only one," Harry said taking Hermione's hand.  "Welcome back."

"You did it," Hermione smiled sadly.  "I always knew you would."

"I couldn't have done it without Dumbledore," Harry said, his eyes filling with anguish.  "It's his victory."


End file.
